Somethin Bout the Way
by Anernerk
Summary: Miles takes Tristan on a date and they end up getting into more trouble than they bargained for, but maybe it's not such a bad thing.


I was listening to the song Cop Car by Keith Urban and I instantly thought of Triles. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the song Cop Car. All rights go to the creators.

* * *

"Miles where are we going," Tristan asks looking out the window.

Miles chuckles and slips his hand into Tristan's. "You'll see," He says.

Tristan groans annoyed. "You know I hate surprises," He says putting on a pouty face. "Please just tell me."

He places his face close to Miles' neck and places a gentle kiss. Miles groans and shakes him off.

"Unless you want me to crash this car I suggest you sit back and wait patiently for us to reach our destination," He says with a smirk.

Tristan rolls his eyes and removes his hand from Miles', crossing his arms over his chest. Miles' just chuckles at his boyfriend childish behavior.

He pulls off onto a side street and slows the car to a steady 5 mph.

"The woods? Are you planning to murder me? No wait first you're going to take my innocence then you're going to murder me. I see how you are," Tristan says.

Miles looks at him amused. "You're so dramatic. No one is getting murdered, crazy. However...I wouldn't mind stealing your innocence," He says with a wink.

Tristan blushes and bites his lip. "You could have at least bought me dinner first," He mumbles, causing Miles to laugh.

Miles slows the car to a stop in front of a fence. "Be right back," He says climbing out of the car.

Tristan notices a sign illuminated by the headlights. He watches Miles open the gate of the fence wide enough for the car to continue its journey.

"Miles," Tristan says as his boyfriend climbs back into the car. "Want to tell me why you're taking me somewhere that is clearly off limits," He says pointing to the sign he saw earlier, reading "NO TRESPASSING!"

"Relax Tris. I've been here a bunch of times. No one ever comes up here. We'll be fine," He says pulling the car out of park and easing it through the fence.

Tristan sighs. "You know I never broke the law before you came around. You're a bad influence on me Hollingsworth." Tristan looks over at his boyfriend with a smirk which Miles returns.

When they reach a small clearing Miles turns off the car. "Come on," He says climbing out of the vehicle.

Tristan follows suit and watches Miles climb onto the hood of his car. He pats the spot next to him and Tristan climbs up.

"So what are we..." Tristan trails off when he hears a loud roar of an engine. He looks up to see a plane fly above him, looking almost close enough for him to reach out and touch.

When the plane passes and the roar turns to a dull whistle, he turns to Miles. "Cool huh. Some people from my old school had a party up here once. We got to watch the planes take off for hours. I thought you'd appreciated it as much as I do," He says looping an arm around Tristan's waist and pulling him closer.

Tristan nods and smiles. "It is pretty cool. Thanks for sharing it with me." He leans in and places a soft kiss on Miles' lips which Miles returns.

Slipping his arms around Miles' neck and his hands into his hair, Tristan deepens the kiss. Miles slips his other arms around Tristan's waist and leans him against the window of the car.

It's not until he pulls away to catch his breath that he sees the blue and red lights headed their way. "Shit," Miles says looking at Tristan.

Tristan swallows nervously as he pushes Miles away so he can sit up. "Be honest, how much trouble are we in right now?" The boys turn as they hear the slamming of a car door.

"Did you boys miss the giant sign that read no trespassing, or did we just feel like breaking the law today," The older looking cop asks with a clear edge to his voice.

"Uhm which option will get us in the least amount of trouble," Miles says rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling nervously.

The cop does not look amused and neither does his partner. "Climb down from there with your hands behind your back."

Tristan looks nervous so Miles squeezes his hand before climbing off the hood of the car like he was told. "It'll be fine," He whispers as Tristan follows his lead.

Each cop takes a hold of one of the boys and pulls out a set of handcuffs. "Is this real necessary? I mean we're cooperating," Tristan says shakily.

The cops ignore Tristan's question. "Put them in the back of the car. I'll make the call to the station," The older cop says to his partner.

The partner nods and pushes the boys towards the car. "Officer I've never been in trouble. I don't even have a record. Couldn't you like I don't know let us off with a warning? I promise we'll never do it again," Tristan says in his most innocent voice.

Miles chuckles under his breath listening the his boyfriend try to sweet talk the cop. "Sure that's believable," The cop responses sarcastically, opening the car door.

"My dad is going to kill me," Tristan groans softly slipping into the back seat.

"I'm pretty sure your dad is going to kill me actually. I'm the one that got us into this mess," Miles says sliding in next to him.

Tristan smiles at him. "It is kind of fun not following the rules for once," He says. Miles laughs at him.

The cop turns to the boys with a small scowl. "You boys sit tight," He says getting ready to shut the door.

"Wait before you go do you have a light," Tristan asks with a playful smirk.

The cop's scowl widens and he slams the back door.

Tristan bursts out in laughter causing Miles to join in. "Excuse me but what have you done with my boyfriend? You know the one who doesn't like to get into trouble?"

Tristan smiles and shrugs. "We're already in trouble, might as well have fun with it right." Miles shakes his head amused.

"We should make a run for it. It would make this story even better to tell," Tristan suggests. Miles chuckles. "You're crazy you know that."

Miles watches Tristan laugh so hard that tears are threatening to pour from his eyes. He realizes that he could never get enough of Tristan.

"I love you," He says. Tristan laughter dies down immediately as he looks at his boyfriend.

"What," He asks hoping he heard correctly. "I said I love you," Miles says with a soft smile.

Tristan shakes his head and laughs. "Only you would say something like that at the worst possible time."

Miles smiles. "It doesn't make it any less true."

"I love you too," Tristan says softly back and leans in to kiss him.

"Even though I'm probably going to get grounded until I go off to college and your parents will probably never let me anywhere near you. I have to say I don't think I would change anything about this night," Miles tells him.

"Me neither," Tristan says laying his head on Miles' shoulder. "Well maybe I would change the fact that you just told me you loved me in the back of a cop car." He looks up at him and sees Miles smile down at him.

They just stare at each other and after a few minutes Tristan breaks the silence. "Or maybe I wouldn't."

_There was somethin bout the way_

_The blue lights were shinin_

_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_

_I was too busy watching you_

_Going wild child_

_To be worried about going to jail_

_You were thinking that_

_Running for it_

_Would make a good story_

_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_

_But you were so_

_Innocent_

_But you were stealing my heart_

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_


End file.
